


look into your eyes and the sky's the limit (i'm helpless)

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, But just a tiny bit, Communication Failure, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Schmoop, Smut, Spin the Bottle, but also angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Nico's 16th birthday party involves a round of spin the bottle that triggers some Events(TM) that leave Lewis in a lil angsty heap. Luckily, the morning after Nico doesn't have his head up his arse anymore. But is it too late?





	look into your eyes and the sky's the limit (i'm helpless)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyzzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyzzle/gifts).



> listen they weren't supposed to get this handsy. i don't know what's going on in these idiots' heads!  
> i love them. i also love lara for feeding my brocedes love.  
> okay pls leave me a comment dear reader thx ilu

Lewis pulled a face when Nico gave him a little shove so he'd finally enter the gigantic sitting room in the villa of Nico's parents. When Nico had invited him to celebrate his sixteenth birthday Lewis had thought – well, Lewis himself wasn't even sure what he had thought but he hadn't expected a party with more people than should physically fit into a room this big. 

"Did you invite everyone you know?", Lewis yelled over the loud music directly into Nico's ear, holding onto his shirt sleeve tightly so he wouldn't lose him in the crowd. 

Nico only laughed and winked at Lewis before he dragged him to a group of people standing at the window. There was a girl with long blonde hair – she was Nico's best friend, Vivian. Lewis knew her ever since Nico had started to bring him home. He smiled and suddenly the party didn't seem that bad anymore, even when Nico went to socialise with other people after prying Lewis' fingers off his arm where he was holding on to him a little too tightly.

Later, when people started to leave because they had to meet their parents’ curfews, Lewis sat down on the plush sofa in the sitting room with a sigh.  
“Are you going to stay here tonight?”, Vivian asked and let herself fall into the cushions next to him. 

“Yeah”, Lewis said and nodded. “Is a bit too far to go home.” 

Vivian smiled. “You’re also way too drunk to go home anyway.” 

“I’m not!”, Lewis protested. “I only had two beers.” He had been way to busy brooding and watching Nico and he hadn’t been in the mood for a party anyway. Just in case Nico needed someone to look after him. Or something. 

“What?!”, a guy passing by yelled when he heard Lewis’ words. “That can’t stay this way, man!” 

Lewis cringed, but he let himself be pulled up and while he tried to remember the guys name – Arthur? – he sat down on the spot on the floor the guy pointed at since he was busy shoving several other people to Lewis as well. 

“We’re going to play ‘spin the bottle’”, probably-Arthur announced. “Nico’s just saying bye to the last people leaving. It’s only us who’s staying.” 

When Nico came back, Arthur had sorted Lewis, Vivian, another girl and a handful of guys from Nico’s school into a circle on the floor and had placed an empty bottle of vodka in the middle. (Lewis knew that the bottle had already been almost-empty before the party. Nico was an idiot sometimes, but he for sure didn’t want anyone throwing up into his parents’ sitting room.) 

“Oh god”, Nico groaned but sat down between the Arthur and the other girl on the opposite site of Lewis in the circle. “Really? Spin the bottle? What are we, twelve?” 

“Stop yammering”, Arthur said with a grin and clapped Nico’s back. “We’ll include kissing and no seven minutes in heaven, all action has to take place in front of the group.” 

“I’m not drunk enough for this”, Nico announced and looked around for a bottle of beer. God bless Germany and the ridiculously low drinking age. 

“That’s the point!” Arthur stretched and spun the bottle waiting until it stopped and pointed at Vivian. “Truth or dare?”, he asked. “You have to drink should you choose truth, everyone else has to drink when you chose dare and there’s no way to refuse a question or dare. All clear?” 

Everyone nodded and Vivian rolled her eyes. “This is not the first time we’re playing this. I choose dare.” 

It went on like this for a while, the tasks being mostly ridiculous things like ‘snort salt into your nose’ or the most disgusting combination of whatever they could find in Nico’s parents’ kitchen. When someone chose truth they got booed out and were confronted with the most embarrassing sexual questions. After Arthur had to admit to how many times he jerked off per day and quickly spun the bottle with a red face, hoping the attention would turn away from him as soon as possible. The bottle spun and came to a stop, pointing right at Lewis. 

“Not again”, he groaned, having just a few rounds before chosen truth and answered the question if he’d sleep with someone in the room with a ‘yes’. “I’m going with dare, I’ll rather eat a tea spoon of cinnamon than have another of your weird questions!” 

The group laughed and Nico made a disgusted noise. “You’d choke on that. And I’d be the idiot having to revive you!” 

Lewis just shrugged and smirked at Nico. Better choking than admitting that he had a crush on his best friend. 

“Well, now that task is boring”, Vivian said. “We’ll have to come up with something else.” 

“Since Nico wants to give Lewis mouth to mouth apparently why don’t you guys kiss?”, Arthur suggested with a dirty grin. The twins hollered in agreement and Vivian whistled. 

“Oh god.” Lewis hid his face in his hands; he felt his cheeks burning. If he was being honest with himself he had hoped for a better first kiss with Nico but he’d take what he got. It would be his only chance at it, since Nico— 

“No!”, Nico shrieked, horrified. 

Yeah, Nico wasn’t into him. At all. 

“Oh come on”, the other girl insisted, clapping her hands in excitement. “It doesn’t even have to be with tongue!” 

Nico shook his head, crossing his arms in front of his body. “I won’t kiss Lewis! Never, forget it, choose something that doesn’t involve me.” 

Lewis felt his blood run cold, even though he shouldn't be surprised. Of course Nico didn't want to kiss him. He was a boy. He was his best friend. Nico wasn't gay. 

"I'd rather kiss a cactus!", Nico blurted out and pulled a face.

Lewis bit his lip and tried not to show on his face how hurt he was. He wasn't that disgusting. "Yeah", Lewis said, trying to go for as casual as possible. It wasn't even a full sentence and he still felt like his voice was breaking. Gosh, what was he gonna do, start crying because Nico didn't want to kiss him?!

"See!" Nico gestured at Lewis. "He agrees, it's stupid, nobody wants to kiss, uh. You know." 

"Me", Lewis finished for Nico. He looked down at his hands, his face a hard mask and tried to ignore the shift of attention from Nico to him. 

Nico blinked, confused. "Wait, no, that... that's not what I'm saying. Just that I..." Furrowing his brow, Nico looked from Lewis to the rest of the group. 

"No, yeah, that's what I meant too", Lewis was quick to reply. He couldn't look at Nico though, starting to pick at his finger nails instead. The pleasant buzz from the alcohol was all gone and replaced by a feeling of dread. "Can we now continue or something?"

"Technically, Lewis still has to do something", Vivian remarked and in this moment, Lewis truly hated her. 

He winced; as if the rejection hadn't been enough embarrassment already. 

"No, it's not his fault that I didn't want to participate", Nico insisted though. Surprised, Lewis looked up and when their eyes met, Nico tried to go for a tiny smile.  
Did that mean that they were still friends? That Nico may be disgusted by imagining to kiss him but not by him per se? Maybe Nico hadn't figured out yet that Lewis had a crush on him. 

Lewis smiled back, as cool and self-confident as he could. "True, and since you had already chosen my dare it means it's my turn to spin the bottle." 

Before anyone could object or say anything else, Lewis leaned forward and spun the bottle with way too much force. It slipped and bumped against Nico's knee. "Whoops", Lewis said and looked up again, finding that Nico was staring at him with a weird expression on his face. Fighting the urge to get up and leave and choking back a sob, Lewis tried to swallow around the lump in his throat. 

Nico didn't take his eyes off him for a second. "Maybe we should go to bed anyways." 

Disappointed murmurs from the others filled the room, but Lewis didn't wait for confirmation. He immediately jumped up and escaped into the next bathroom.  
Locking the door behind him, Lewis looked into the mirror. His eyes were a little bloodshot and he was paler than usual, but that might be the sallow light. Quickly splashing cold water into his face and drinking a few sips, Lewis decided that he had done enough for his hygiene and sat down on the fluffy rug on the floor. It was a soft pink colour and the strands were long enough that Lewis could thread his fingers through them. 

He didn't cry but he lay awake for quite some time before the soft feeling of the rug became too enticing and he curled into a ball. 

-

The next morning, Lewis woke up with a crooked neck and distinct pain in his back. "Fuck", he murmured and clutched the sink to help him getting up.  
He blinked owlishly in the direction of the small window where bright daylight was seeping through the curtains. "What time is it?", he asked his mirror image. Instead of receiving an answer, Lewis went for a quick wash and brushed his teeth. There, good as new. 

When he opened the bathroom door, Lewis almost expected Keke to loom over him and ask him what the heck he was doing in there. Thankfully there was no one around, not even Nico. Lewis padded into the kitchen and got himself a glass of orange juice. Wincing when it produced the classic toothpaste-orange-taste he downed the entire glass in one go before deciding to look for Nico. 

He wouldn't be able to avoid him for forever anyway so better get it over and done with. Plus, Lewis was staying for another week and he could hardly hide in the bathroom for the entire time. 

"Nico?", he softly called for his best friend. Wandering up to his room he carefully opened the door, but no one was inside. There was only his air mattress next to Nico'd bed. It looked slept upon and Lewis raised his eyebrows in confusion. Had Nico slept on the air mattress instead of his own bed? 

He went to look through the guest rooms where the others were staying but all doors were open and it looked like everyone was gone already. 

Even more confused than before Lewis made a run for the next clock. It was almost two pm and Lewis groaned. Nico would kill him. He had been hidden for a long enough time that his best friend was probably worrying. 

The fact that the thought of Nico worrying about him sent a shot of warmth through his belly was ignored and Lewis ran down the stairs again. "Nico?", he called again. 

This time he was rewarded with the noise of approaching feet. 

"Lewis!" 

He didn't even have time to take another breath before Nico tackled him, hugging him into a tight embrace. "There you are! Where have you been? I was so worried!" 

"I fell asleep in the bathroom", Lewis explained carefully and patted Nico's back, unsure what he should do and if him returning the hug would be welcome. 

"Oh god", Nico said muffled into Lewis' neck. Lewis shivered when Nico's warm breath caressed over his skin. "I'm so sorry, I... I didn't mean to! I'm really so sorry, Lewis." 

Nico sounded so upset that Lewis gave in to the need to wrap his arms around him and pulled him closer. A soft sigh escaped him when their bodies slotted together. They were a perfect fit, especially ever since Nico had had his growth spurt and was almost a little bit taller than Lewis. 

"There's nothing to be sorry for." 

"There is." Nico pressed his nose against the side of Lewis' neck, right under his ear and Lewis' eyes fluttered closed. 

Nico would have to stop touching him or Lewis would embarrass himself. He cursed his teenage libido and tried to move back a little, but this only led to Nico clutching him even tighter and Lewis couldn't resist to bury his nose in Nico's soft, blonde hair. He smelled like he had just showered, his Nico-scent very faint and overlaid by some lemon shampoo and something a little sharper, maybe shaving cream? The thought of Nico shaving made Lewis' knees weak for no reason at all. 

"Listen", Lewis said and pushed Nico away – probably a little harsher than necessary. "It's alright, nothing happened yesterday. So, we're all good, right?" 

Nico looked at Lewis with almost comically wide eyes. "Uh, yeah, sure. I just. I wanted to apologize for. You know." 

Lewis blinked and felt himself tense up. 

"For throwing you under the bus like that", Nico finally finished his sentence. "I didn't mean to be so rude." 

"No harm done", Lewis replied with a detached, cool voice. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and wished Nico would not still stand so close to him. 

"I thought you were upset enough that you just left", Nico mumbled, looking down at his feet. "I was so worried that you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore."  
A dry laugh escaped Lewis' throat. "That doesn't make any sense." Worry coiled Lewis' insides into a tight knot. Did Nico think he couldn't handle a little crush? Was that the reason he had been worried?

Nico shifted and nervously pushed his fringe out of his forehead, even though it immediately fell back into place. "Well, I just wanted to make sure that you don't think I hate you or anything." 

Lewis shook his head, not understanding. 

"I went a bit over the top trying to get them off our backs", Nico admitted sheepishly. "You know, what I said, I didn't mean it like that. I'm such an arsehole." Nico seemed seriously upset with himself. 

"Nico, stop. I'm not mad or anything." Sad maybe, but Lewis was over this. He had a grip on this stupid crush now. It was unrequited and that was it.  
"I'm mad though!" Nico squirmed under Lewis' confused stare. "Look, I made it sound like I think you're disgusting or something." 

Now it was Lewis' time to squirm. Nico's worry for his feelings was nice but Lewis really did not have to hear the rejection again. "It's fine, it's-" 

"But you're amazing", Nico blurted out. "And I'd be fucking lucky if you'd kiss me, you know. Everyone should be honoured if you even only think about kissing them." 

Lewis choked on air and sputtered. "What?!"

The blush that was spreading on Nico's cheeks had no right to look cute. It was ridiculous how he could turn into a tomato in half a second straight. 

"I'm just saying! In general, I mean", Nico hurried explained. "I'm rambling, aren't I?" 

Nico's blush got even worse and he looked up at the ceiling for a second before taking a deep breath. 

"I didn't want to kiss you in front of these idiots", Nico explained, suddenly calm. 

Lewis made a choking noise and felt his heart beat thundering in his ears. 

"I really do want to kiss you though. Consider it the fulfilment of the dare", Nico rasped and then he finally stopped talking, lunging for Lewis. 

Nico's fingers slid in place around Lewis' face and for the shortest moment Nico slowed down right in front of Lewis' lips. When Lewis involuntarily parted his lips Nico leaned in and kissed him. It was soft and a little sloppy and perfect. 

Lewis gasped, his hands naturally settling onto Nico's chest, pulling him in further by clawing at his shirt. He kissed back, opening his mouth and chasing Nico's bottom lip until he could nip at it. This pulled a little moan from Nico and Lewis repeated the motion with his tongue. 

That was all it took before Nico grew bolder and gave Lewis' an answering lick until their tongues curled around each other, them breathing into each others mouth and Nico sliding a hand into Lewis' neck. 

"Oh god", Lewis moaned quietly when they finally parted for air. His lips tingled and his entire body felt warm. All he could focus on was Nico, Nico and his blue eyes and his pink lips and Nico's body against his. 

"I knew it", Nico mumbled, caressing his thumb over Lewis' cheekbone. 

"You knew what?" Lewis sounded breathless and he pushed his face into Nico's hand like a cat. Nico smiled and let his fingers run over his jaw, over his neck and then he leaned forward and placed another little peck on Lewis' lips. 

Nico looked up at him from under his lashes. "I knew that I wouldn't be able to stop kissing you once I've started." That made Lewis sway and he had to close his eyes for a second. 

"What?" 

"I said", Nico repeated with something akin to amusement in his voice. "I said that I didn't want to kiss you in front of the others because I wanted our first kiss to belong to just us. And then I panicked because in my mind it was so clear that we'd kiss soon, you know? But I was a little tipsy and suddenly I wasn't sure if I maybe. Misinterpreted your actions? Your flirting and all. So... I tried to get out of the situation and then you looked so miserable and I felt like an asshole and then you were gone! And I thought I had fucked everything up, you know? Because. In all of this I still hadn't talked to you about how... about how I want to kiss you all the time." 

Nico drew in a deep breath after his little monologue and nervously bit his lower lip. 

Immediately Lewis went from staring at Nico like he was seeing a ghost to staring at his lips. "Nico", he whispered and kissed him forcefully. 

Nico stumbled backwards, surprised by Lewis' sudden charge until his back hit the wall and Lewis pressed him against it. "You are such a fucking idiot", Lewis mumbled against Nico's lips and went back to kissing him. Nico couldn't believe this was only their second kiss. It felt like he had been doing this all his life, it felt like this was the place where he was supposed to be. 

"I had convinced myself that I'd never have a chance with you", Lewis said quietly and then he started to kiss down over Nico's jaw. "You made me suffer through a night on your fucking bathroom floor because I was drowning in self-pity." 

"I'm-", Nico interrupted himself with a loud gasp when Lewis kissed an especially sensitive spot on his throat. "I'm really sorry, see, that's what I came to tell you."  
"Mhhh", Lewis made and smirked up at Nico. "Make it up to me by kissing me some more." 

"Gladly", Nico replied out of breath and grabbed Lewis' waist, quickly turning them around until it was Lewis who was pressed against the wall. Nico quite liked the sight of Lewis enveloped in his arms, of Lewis closing his eyes with his slightly wet lips open in a standing invitation. 

They stood there, pressed against each other and kissing the living daylights out of each other until their groins rubbed together in just the right way and Lewis let out a surprised moan when he felt Nico's erection against his. "Oh!" 

"Whoops, oh god", Nico tried to get a little bit of distance between him and Lewis, slightly embarrassed. "Is that too much? Sorry, I-" 

"God, no, come back here!" Lewis didn't hesitate a second in pulling Nico back against himself, grinding his hips against Nico and letting his head fall back when the electric feeling of heavy arousal spread over his entire body. It felt a little different from the warmth that kissing Nico had produced. This was a lot more urgent, almost an aggressive need and Lewis had never in his life felt something so delicious. For a moment he considered how it would feel to have Nico's skin against him with no clothes between them and the thought alone made him shudder. 

"I'm going to come in my pants if you keep that up." Nico sounded husky and a little out of it, his eyes glassy and his lips swollen from their make out session.  
I did that, Lewis thought and suddenly all he wanted was to see Nico come undone. He moved his pelvis with a little more pressure and pressed one hand on Nico's arse, relishing the low noise that Nico made when the friction got just that little bit more delicious. 

"Then come for me, baby", Lewis whispered, feeling hot and his head was spinning. "Nico", he moaned, coming himself when Nico's hips jerked forward and Nico suddenly bit his neck. 

For a few seconds neither of them moved, before Lewis giggled. "Did we really just-" 

"You have no idea how often I had wet dreams about this." Nico grinned at Lewis and kissed him, almost shyly this time. 

Lewis couldn't stop himself from giggling again. "I'm not letting you go again. Ever." 

"Not even to change out of these soiled trousers?", Nico asked playfully, trying to cover up the fact that his heart almost hurt with how much happiness he felt. How much he felt for Lewis. 

Lewis shrugged and put on his best innocent face. "We can always help each other." 

Nico laughed and he buried his face in Lewis' neck to hide the blush on his cheeks – as if it was possible for him to blush even more in his flushed, worked up condition. 

"You won't get rid of me anyway", he finally answered, muffling the words against Lewis' skin. 

Now it was Lewis' turn to be a little speechless and he just tightened his arms around Nico in response before he came up with a good quip. "You know what else I won't get rid of?" 

"What?" Nico looked up at him, scrunching his nose in the most adorable way. 

"This gigantic hickey you gave me", Lewis teased with a warm smile. Instead of reducing Nico to a blushing mess again this made him laugh, though. His eyes twinkled when he leaned forward and traced his lips over the mark. "I plan on giving you a lot more, love." 

~Fin~


End file.
